brother?
by robstar591
Summary: Eight years since that horrible thing i did to you... i wish i could take it back... but i can't... i miss you... brother
1. Chapter 1

Brother?

Disclaimer : i do not own teen titans

The titans are at the tower, for once having no alerts of crime. Robin is in the training room, Raven is in her room meditating, and Beast-boy and Cyborg are in the common room playing their latest game: teen titans the video game. And what about Starfire you ask? Well, let's go see.

"Has… has it really been this long? Eight years I did that horrible thing to you? Oh, I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I… can't… and I am so very sorry." She is sitting on her bed crying, holding a picture. She gets up and walks over to her window. "Oh, how I wish she could make them pay. ~sighs~ But… that would mean stooping down to their level. I go everyday, pretending, that I'm this innocent girl, who has never killed anyone. But you and I both know that that is not true. I am princess of Tamaran… who… who killed her brother."

She slid down the glass of the window, sobbing and crying. But the weirdest thing, as she slid down a line of ice followed on the window as she slid down.

Just then, the alarm went off. "Oh great, now i have to deal with this!" She yelled ash she wiped her tears, and noticed the ice on the window. "Oh no. This is just great"

in the city

The titans are in the middle of the city where it said the crime was. "Ok team. It says this is where the crime is. Keep alert." Robin said. Starfire was with them, much to her displeasure, with gloves on.

"Hello Titans." They heard from a dark alley. They turn to the voice knowing exactly who it was. Slade, the mad man himself walked out of the dark alley. "Oh, I am very surprised to see Starfire with you. Today of all days." He said, looking right at Starfire, as if he knew something the other titans didn't.

The titans looked from Starfire to Slade. Robin ran to Slade and punched him square in the nose. "Don't you dare talk about Starfire like you know her. You know nothing about her." He yelled at him. "Oh and you do? Tell me, what happened eight years ago? What happens when she gets scared? And why is she wearing gloves in the middle of summer?" Slade asked, making the Titans look at Starfire again.

Starfire's eyes were glowing bright green as she flew to Slade and knocked him so far back they were in Canada. When they stopped, she stood up. "What do you know and how do you know it Slade?" She asked through her teeth. Slade, unseen to anyone but you could hear it in his voice, smirked. "Let's just say, we have mutual, 'friends' you could say."

"If you say anything else to them about me, I will make you wish you were never born." Star told him, and then flew back to her confused team. "Star… we need to talk."Robin told her, when she landed

I know it is short, but it's a cliff hanger. please read and review. and tell me if im doing at least an adequate job.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuki1345 :Thank you and i will

Chapter 2

The Titans are back at the tower, all in the common room, gathered around Starfire waiting for her to explain what Slade was talking about. Starfire was just sitting there, looking at the ground trying to decide if she should tell them or not.

Star's POV

Should I tell them? Well, if I do, they won't find it out from Slade, who will make it sound worse. But, am I ready to face their disappointment? Well, let's just get it over with…

I take a deep breath, making my friends back away from me slightly. They will move more than slightly when they find out what I did. I look up at them, feeling the unshed tears in my eyes. "It's ok Star… no need to rush… just take your time." Robin told me. I took another deep breath. "Yea, it's not like you killed your brother, right?" Beast boy said.

My breath hitched before I looked back down. Robin sat down beside me. "Star, that can't be what happened. Is it?" He asked. "You don't understand…. What I did is unforgivable and I still can't get past the nightmare." My voice was barely understandable over the sobbing. "Star, just please talk to us." Robin told me. I look up again, the light and my friends being blurred through the unshed tears in my eyes. "Wh-what he said… it's true… I killed my brother… and today is the eight year anniversary." None of them moved a muscle.

"I didn't want to tell you yet." I get up and walk to the window. "I have had to live with my monster of a self for the past eight years, having no way to take it back. The worst thing is, I didn't know who he was until he called me sister with his last breath…" I cover my mouth "before he died in my arms." I slide to the floor, hoping beyond hope, that no ice was following me.

Robin came up to me. I try to get up and get away. "No Robin, I can't handle this… just please. Take it easy on me." I ask him, holding my hands up in defense. "Star, I'm not going to hurt you. I can tell that you did not have a choice but to kill him. I'm not saying I'm proud of you killing him, but I don't think of you any differently." "But, you should. I'm a monster. He was the only family member i have, besides Galfore, that is alive that actually cares… cared about me… and I killed him. I never knew him, but we can feel when someone really cares about you." I tell them.

"Star… who made you kill him?" He asked me, pulling me into a hug. I pushed him away, lightly not wanting to hurt him. "No… no… it brings me to much pain even to talk about those monsters. I wish… that I could make them pay…" I turn and look out the window "but why stoop to their level."

"Was it the gordanians?" Raven asked, someone else finally speaking up. I turn to her, tears running down my face, as I bite the inside of my cheek. I nodded, and saw ice forming in the window from the corner of my eye. "Excuse me… I must leave now." I say, trying to leave, but Robin caught my arm. "Star, what happens when you're afraid?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No… don't make me. You'll definitely think I'm a monster then. Please don't make me." I tell them, tears of fear filling my eyes. Ice started to fill the window. "Tell me now! Or, you're off the team!" Robin said. "Robin! I don't think that's necessary." Raven said. "Raven not now!" "Robin… dude look at the window." Beast-boy said. I looked before Robin and I gasped. The city outside was covered with snow, in the middle of June. Robin went to the window, and turned to me. "Y-you… did this?" He asked me.

I did the first thing that came to my mind… I ran.

I know it's starting to sound like frozen… but it will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Traitorousfreshman15 : She doesn't really it's just my storyline

chapter 3

I was still running. Running from the friends who took me in for these past eight years. I hear Robin faintly as he is running after me. I just can't face the rejection. I can't face their fear of me. They're basically my family. But this stupid thing with my ice will make them think I'm a monster. Oh brother, if only you were here.I kept running until I tripped and fell. I fell head first onto a rock and fell unconscious.

Regular POV

There she was, in the snow, unconscious. A boy, about two years older than her, went to the girl and picked her up and carried her off into the snow.

Star's POV

I woke up, with the biggest head ache and found someone has bandaged my head. Great. They found me. Right after I thought that, Slade came into the … not my friends.

Regular POV

The Titans are now back at the Tower, discussing what just happened. "Why wouldn't she just tell us? We're her friends, we wouldn't think any different of her." Beast-boy asked. "Well, Beast-boy, she was afraid we would. Those powers are the reason her brother is dead." Raven replied. They all turned toward her.

Raven had the look of a deer in the headlights. "Raven, is there something you're not telling us?"Robin asked. Raven gave a heavy sigh. "The only reason I didn't tell you is because she asked me not to, and because of our bond, I didn't tell you." She said. "What bond do you have Raven?" Beast-boy asked. "Really you nincompoop? We switched bodies. We told each other our life stories. We have a 'I've-been-in-your-shoes-so-I-know-you-to-understand-better' kind of bond." Raven told him.

The others look at her understandably. "So, can you tell us what this is about?" Robin asked. Raven sighed again. "If I must. First thing you have to know is that she never asked for her ice powers. It's because of all the fear she had as a child." "But she's a princess, wouldn't she had been protected from fearful things?"

"Yes, if there was anytime for the people to save her. Her sister paid the gordanians to kill her parents the moment she was born, the payment being Starfire. She spent the first five years of her life as a slave to those beasts." Raven had tears in her eyes, since when she was in Starfire she could see her memories. "What happened next?" Robin asked. Raven looked at him.

"The worst thing that could ever happen to any 5-8 year old girl." Raven replied. Robin's eyes grew three sizes. "Raven, you can't honestly be telling us that they raped her for three years." Raven just nodded her head. "Then what?" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast-boy asked, gathering around Raven like kids listening to a story.

"Well, when she turned eight, they pumped solar energy into her body for two straight years, she's lucky to even be alive." Raven covered her mouth, closing her eyes tightly. "And then?" "And then they made her fight people to the death, her last opponent being her brother. I think you know what happened next." Raven finished, leaning back into the couch. You could see her body shaking from the sobs.

I think I should stop it here. Please keep reading and reviewing. and the whole story of Starfire is my story, so it's mine! but you may ask me to use it.


End file.
